


Mensagens

by emeoonbird



Category: Momoland (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird
Summary: TaeHa recebeu um monte de mensagens de YeonWoo, que estava com saudades.
Relationships: Lee Dabin | Yeonwoo/Kim Taeha





	Mensagens

_Plim,_

_Plim,_

_Plim._

Ela fechou a torneira do chuveiro, o som que seu celular fez ainda tinindo em seus ouvidos e a paciência curta.

Já deveria fazer alguns minutos que o aparelho estava tocando, no entanto TaeHa não tinha muito firmeza nisso uma vez que não havia contado o tempo que havia ouvido o barulhinho típico de uma notificação que ele fazia.

Pegou a toalha que estava pendurada na parede perto do box, secou o rosto e se enrolou nela ainda sentindo um pouco de irritação no seu ser.

Assim que se aproximou da pia onde o aparelho estava, deu uma olhada na tela que estava acessa e percebeu que as mensagens eram todas de apenas uma única pessoa — e apenas isso mudou um pouco seu humor, fazendo com que a morena tivesse que firmar os lábios para não se permitir sorrir.

Ignorando o aparelho, TaeHa pegou a pasta de dente e a escova, preparando as coisas para começar a limpar sua boca. Com a pasta nas cerdas, não demorou muito pra escovar os dentes. 

Durante o processo, resolveu dar uma olhada nas notificações do celular.

> > **Yeonnie:**
>> 
>> _hoje eu já comecei o dia mal, sabe porquê?_
>> 
>> _porque eu acordei e não vi você aqui do meu lado_
>> 
>> _fazendo aquele biquinho fofo que você faz toda vez que está frustrada_
>> 
>> _dormindo toda largadinha em cima de mim_
>> 
>> _com o calor do seu corpo esquentando o meu..._
>> 
>> _estou sentindo tanto sua falta_
>> 
>> _e não são nem nove horas da manhã_
>> 
>> _falando em manhã_
>> 
>> _como pode me abandonar aqui, sem meu beijinho de bom dia?_
>> 
>> _ou qualquer outro beijinho que você me dá todo dia?_
>> 
>> _babe, eu mal posso esperar pra te ver de novo_
>> 
>> _quando vamos nos encontrar?_
>> 
>> _enquanto você não responde vou ficar olhando a foto que tenho de você dormindo com o biquinho fofo que tenho aqui kkk_

DaBin era realmente impossível. TaeHa não conseguia acreditar no que ela tinha feito, com certeza a outra tinha algum parafuso a menos.

A Kim cuspiu a espuma na pia e lavou a boca, ainda com as palavras na cabeça e as batidas do coração levemente alteradas. Depois de guardar as coisas que usou, TaeHa terminou de se secar e começou a vestir as peças de roupas que tinha colocado em cima do cesto antes de ter ido tomar banho.

Suas bochechas estavam quentes mesmo enquanto vestia a calça, e seu pobre coração ainda não tinha se acalmado quando começou a secar o cabelo.

Com a toalha na mão, a Kim abriu a porta do banheiro da suíte onde morava e olhou para a cama, vendo a ousada pessoa que tinha lhe mandado mensagens enquanto estava no banho a mexer no celular.

— Yeonie — Ela chamou, meio incerta. Os olhinhos castanhos cheios de curiosidade mirando a Lee, que agora lhe dava atenção.—, por que me mandou mensagens se sabia que eu estava no banheiro?

**Author's Note:**

> "é que eu tava com preguiça de levantar" provavelmente é o que a YeonWoo ia responder hehe


End file.
